1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to conductors and, more particularly, to conductors, such as, for example, power conductors of a power distribution system. The disclosed concept also pertains to systems and methods for indicating status of such conductors.
2. Background Information
A major problem for an electric utility or other power distribution system is knowing the location of a faulted power cable or knowing when a power cable ceases to conduct current. For example, known methods of determining this information include analyzing reports (e.g., telephone calls) from electric utility customers and/or reports from electric utility maintenance personnel.
A global positioning system (GPS) receiver calculates its position by precisely timing signals sent by GPS satellites. Each GPS satellite continually transmits messages containing the time the message was sent, precise orbital information, and the general system health and rough orbits of all GPS satellites. The GPS receiver measures the transit time of each message and computes the distance to each GPS satellite. Geometric analysis combines these distances with the location of the GPS satellites to determine the GPS receiver's location. The position can be displayed, perhaps with a moving map display, latitude and longitude, and/or elevation information. Some GPS units also show derived information, such as direction and speed, calculated from position changes.
In general, a GPS receiver includes an antenna, tuned to the frequencies transmitted by the GPS satellites, receiver-processors, and a highly-stable clock. The GPS receiver can also include a display for providing location and speed information to the user. Many GPS receivers can relay position data to a PC or other device using a suitable protocol. Some GPS receivers can interface with other devices using methods including a serial connection, USB or Bluetooth.
GPS receivers are known to be powered from a battery or from a conventional three-prong input, AC/DC power supply.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0198382 discloses a locator device carried on or by a person, particularly a child, that sends out a signal using satellite technology known as GPS. After the child is wearing the GPS locator device, a parent, guardian or care giver logs onto a computer, or a cellular phone or other communication equipment with a GPS feature, and a web page map reveals the child's location to within a few feet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0063680 discloses a system for using signals from a GPS system to determine a physical location of a mobile electric resource, such as a plug-in electric vehicle, on a power grid. Using GPS enables a remote intelligent power flow (IPF) module to resolve its physical location on a power network in a non-exact manner. Noisy location information from GPS is transmitted to a flow control server, which uses it with a survey information database to infer the location of the mobile electric resource.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,783 discloses a fault sensor device, which can detect and distinguish abnormal current and voltage events on an alternating current overhead and underground transmission line or distribution line. The fault sensor device is contained in an elongated molded plastic housing. The fault sensor device includes a current sensor and a voltage sensor connected in proximity to the transmission or distribution line for monitoring current and voltage analog signals. An analog-to-digital converter connected to the current and voltage sensors samples the current and voltage analog signals and produces corresponding digital signals. A processor responds to the digital signals and detects an abnormal condition and distinguishes whether any of a plurality of types of faults have occurred. A transmitter transmits the fault information from the processor to a remote location. Power to operate the overhead sensing device electronics and transceiver is derived from a bank of double-layer capacitors charged by two panels of photovoltaic cells mounted on the housing surface of the overhead fault sensing device. Power to operate the underground fault sensor is derived from the bank of double-layer capacitors charged by inductive power from current through the underground power line. The fault sensor is mounted on an energized overhead power line easily and quickly by a so-called “hot stick” manipulated by an individual on the ground, in a bucket truck, or from a power line pole.
A geographic information system (e.g., a geographical information system) (GIS) can capture, store, analyze, manage and present data that is linked to location. A GIS can be a computer system capable of capturing, storing, analyzing and displaying geographically referenced information or data identified according to location.
Google® created a Google® Maps API (application programming interface) to allow developers to integrate Google® Maps into their web sites with their own data points. By using the Google® Maps API, it is possible to embed the full Google® Maps site into an external web site. The Google® Maps API provides a number of utilities for manipulating maps, as with Google® Maps, and adds content to the map through a variety of services, allowing the creation of robust map applications on the web site. Developers request an API key, which is bound to the web site and directory entered when creating the key. A customized map interface is created by adding Google® JavaScript code to a page, and then using Javascript functions to add points to the map. Rather than specifying and setting up individual controls, a developer can specify that the map exhibit the look and feel of the Google® UI (user interface). The developer uses a GMap2.setUIToDefault( ) method, which adds a set of controls and user input behavior to the map corresponding to what is available in the UI on Google® Maps. This behavior is also dynamic, such that if the Google® UI changes, the web site automatically gets any new UI behavior after the API updates to reflect those changes, although there can be a delay between when a feature shows up on Google® Maps and when it is added to the Google® Maps API.
There is room for improvement in apparatus, systems and methods for indicating status of conductors, such as, for example, the power conductors of a power distribution system.